Foxxay Family Vacation
by EvieWhite
Summary: The Day-Foxx family takes a little vacation in the swamp. Mostly fluffy adorableness, but also a little bit on how Misty got out of hell. Please read and review, I want to know what you guys think. Enjoy!


**AN: The foxxay family takes a vacation in the swamp for the summer solstice. Fluffy, adorable family stuff here with just a little bit about how Misty got out of hell. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or any of its characters, and I do not make any money from this either.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cordelia's POV**

The swamp air is cool and still, a welcomed relief from the stuffy office air I breathe in all day. I love my job as head mistress and supreme, but it's always nice to get away for a little while.

Smiling to myself, I admire the lush greenery surrounding me. My greenhouse is my sanctuary, but nothing can compare to the wild beauty of nature, except for my Misty.

The little shack in the swamp, which we affectionately call our hide-away, is the perfect spot for relaxing. No paperwork, no press, just my incredible family and some peace. I sit back on the porch swing, enjoying the quiet. I really am a very lucky woman.

Ever since Misty returned from hell things seem to have fallen into place. The two month period when she was trapped down there were the worst days of our lives, but everything is going well now. When Misty was in hell I would go days without sleeping, reading every single book known to witch-kind, desperately searching for a way to save her. But on May 7th, exactly two months after her descent, Misty Day came back to me.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Her familiar smell of morning dew and lilies filled my nose. At first I thought I was still dreaming, that my brain was playing tricks on me, because it was impossible for Misty to be standing there next to my bed, impossible! Yet there she was, crying and covered in blood that thankfully wasn't her own.

That night, Misty and I laid together, tangled up in each other's arms. I held her as she told me about her hell, how Nan had come to her and given her a way home, and how she called out for me until her throat was raw.

I cried too, and I spilled my heart to her. I confessed all of my feelings for Misty, and waited for the world to crumble around me. I'm not sure exactly what I had been expecting, maybe for her to get up and leave me, but she cupped my face gently in her hands and kissed me.

That was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Since then, Misty and I have never been apart. Almost seven years have passed and she still makes the butterflies in my chest go wild. There's not a thing I wouldn't do for her.

"What ya thing 'bout?" Misty says sweetly in her charming Cajun accent, coming over and sitting beside me. She kisses me softly before I can answer, making my insides melt.

"Just us baby, how lucky we are and how happy I am." Smiling brightly, she takes my hands in hers.

"We are the luckiest women alive, Miss Delia. I love you." I pull her in for another kiss. It's like we were made for each other.

"Ewwwww! Gross! Moms, stop that!" Our six year old daughter, Myrtle, is standing in front of us sticking her tongue out. Misty giggles and I roll my eyes.

"You can get cooties from kissing ya know."

"Well, I think it's worth the risk." Misty replies, stealing a quick kiss from me, which makes Myrtle pretend to throw up.

"You no waited for me sissy! Why you no waited?" Luna Mae, our youngest child, runs over to us, slipping slightly on the steps that are just a little too big for her three year old feet. She's out of breath; her long, curly, blonde hair is streaked with dirt.

"Careful little one." Misty bends down and scoops Luna up. "Now what kind of trouble did you get yourself into Luna Mae?"

The little girl giggles happily and throws her arms around Misty's neck. It's hard to believe that at one point Misty was terrified to have children. Seeing her now, you'd have never thought that she was so scared that they would hate her and of being a bad mom. Seeing her with our babies, loving them and protecting them, is the sweetest thing in the world.

Misty is a natural mother, her instincts are wonderful. She was meant to do this. Misty loves our girls more than the sun and the moon. Her eyes light up even when she's just talking about them. And they love her completely. Especially Luna; Luna's whole world revolves around Misty.

"Nottin' momma, sissy and I jus' playin" Our daughter nuzzles against Misty, resting her head in the crook of her mother's neck and sucking her thumb. Misty kisses the top of her head affectionately.

Myrtle jumps up and down excitedly. "Yeah, we were making potions! Just like you do mommy!" She seems to have a knack for alchemy just like I did. She is so interested in science and loves to learn. Occasionally, I'll catch her sneaking into the classes that I teach, but who can stay mad at such a cutie for long?

She has Misty's dark blue eyes and my straight blonde hair. She also seems to have inherited Misty's love for Stevie Nicks and nature. I smile proudly, and pull her into my lap. "Maybe when we get back home I can show you how to make potions in the greenhouse."

"Please! That'd be so cool mommy! I want to be just like you when I grow up. But I also want to be as cool as you say Auntie Myrtle was… BALENCIAGA!" my daughter hops of my lap and proceeds to run around the shack chanting Balenciaga. Misty and I shake our heads laughing.

Luna snuggles further into her momma. "Well, I think this one here needs a bath then bedtime." She stands up with Luna Mae in her arms and rocks her gently.

"Mommy?" her voice is just like Misty's, she's even picking up the accent. "Can ya read me a story before sleepies?" The way she looks at me with those big baby blue eyes makes me melt.

"Of course angel. You have to be good in the bath though, okay?"

"I always good!" She giggles mischievously

Leaning over and kissing me quickly, Misty says softly "I love you."

"I love you too Mist. I'll be in, in a second."

"Alright." After one more kiss, Misty takes the girls in for their baths.

This really is the best life imaginable. I sigh contentedly and peek in, watching my three favorite girls. They mean the world to me. I'd move heaven and earth just to keep them safe.

Misty puts on some Stevie music and they all dance around in their pajamas. She notices me standing in the doorway and wraps her arms around me. My love and I dance together with our daughters, twirling and laughing the whole time.

This is what true happiness feels like.

This is happily-ever-after.

**So what did you guys think? It would be awesome if you sent me some foxxay prompts! They can be any kind, smutty, angst, hurt-comfort, or just fluff, all are appreciated and welcomed. Thanks lovely readers!**


End file.
